Alone
by Flowerly
Summary: Shunsui is thinking about how he and Nanao met.
1. How we met

**This is the first chapter of a story with Shunsui and little Nanao. This story is sweet and sad at the same time. I wrote this awhile ago. In this story Shunsui is thinking about the memories he has of her. It sets place in the world of living. **

* * *

Shunsui is laying in bed and thinking about the first time he met Nanao. It wasn't under the best circumstances.

_It was a busy day in the emergency room of the Seireitei hospital. This hospital is divided in 13 divisions. He was a doctor and head of the 8th division (the emergency division). Shunsui's shift just ended when he spotted a little girl alone in the waiting room._

_"What are you doing here all by yourself?" He asked the girl._

_The girl looked up to face him. That's when he saw she is covered in blood. She didn't answer him._

_"You need a doctor?" Shunsui asked her._

_The girl looked him in the eye and then studied him. She wasn't sure whether or whether not to answer him. Then she looked down at her feet again._

_Shunsui bend through his knees to met her on eye-level "You can answer me, I'm a doctor."_

_The child looked confused and Shunsui figured out why. He doesn't wear his white coat and he looks like how some people describe it messy. He doesn't look like a doctor._

_"What's your name?"_

_"Nanao Ise." She said._

_"That's a beautiful name, Nanao-chan. I'm Shunsui Kyoraku" Ise.. Where did he hear that name before? That's when it hit him. There was a car accident with a child and a couple named Ise. That's why she is here. He couldn't help but feel pity for the girl. The couple are most likely not to survive it. "How old are you Nanao-chan?"_

_"I'm eight."_

_"Eight huh. Come, let's check if you're injured." Shunsui stood up and offered the girl a hand._

_Nanao held her arm up "Already got stitches."_

_"Then why are you still not cleaned up?" Shunsui asked confused._

_"I wanted to wait." Nanao said looking down._

_Shunsui sighed. He could understand why she wanted wait. She just wanted to hear if her parents were still alive. "Nanao-chan, you need to take a shower. It will make you feel better."_

_"I have to wait." Nanao said biting her lip. She didn't like to disobey a doctor, but she wanted to know what's going on with her parents._

_"I understand. But what if you take a shower and I'll ask what's going on with your parents. When you're done I can tell you if the condition of your parents had changed." He said hoping she will take a shower._

_After a moment of silence she finally said okay and went with a nurse to the bathroom._

_Shunsui found out that Nanao's mother slipped into a coma and was most likely to never wake up again. Her father's condition hasn't changed much._

_Nanao didn't take long to took that shower which wasn't a surprise to Shunsui. At least she wasn't covered in blood anymore._

_"Your father's condition is still the same Nanao-chan." Shunsui said._

_"And my mother's?" Nanao asked. Shunsui didn't like to answer that question._

_"Nanao-chan, you know you sleep at night right.. But your mother is in a very deep sleep." Shunsui tried to explain._

_"Is she dead?" Nanao asked horrified._

_"No." Shunsui said quickly. His explanation didn't go really well. He doesn't know how to say these things to a kid. "She's in a coma."_

_"Do you think she will wake up again or..?" Nanao asked._

_Another question Shunsui didn't like to answer. But he knows he has to be honest. "I don't think she will." He said finally. He put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry. Are you allright?"_

_Nanao cracked a smile "I'm fine."_

_"You're a tough one, huh?" Shunsui asked._

_"I guess." Nanao said not looking at him._

_Shunsui thought some distraction will do her some good. She needs to think about something else. "Will you come with me, Nanao-chan?"_

_"Where to?" She asked._

_"To the children's ward. Maybe you can play with some other kids." Shunsui said. His best friend Jushiro Ukitake is head of the 13th division and the 13th division is the children's ward._

_"Play?" She asked "No, thank you."_

_"But Nanao-chan. I'll inform the doctors to tell you immediately if something has changed."_

_"You promise?" She asked. And he could see she doesn't believe him completely._

_"I promise Nanao-chan."_

_Nanao got up from her seat and followed him. She saw a doctor running around but everything else seemed calm. Shunsui saw her look around._

_It was a 5 minute walk to the children's ward. Shunsui walked to a white haired man and greeted him._

_"Juu!" Shunsui said._

_"Hi Shun. I thought your shift ended 20 minutes ago?" The man asked._

_"Yeah, but then I found her." He said looking at Nanao. "Juu, this is Nanao-chan. Nanao-chan this is Juu."_

_"Nice to meet you Nanao." Jushiro said and gave her a smile._

_"Can Nanao-chan stay here?" Shunsui asked Jushiro_

_"Is there something wrong with her?" Jushiro asked._

_"She was in a car accident with her parents. Her parents are still fighting for their lives. I thought she could use some distraction."_

_Jushiro looked at the child "Ofcourse she can stay here."_

_"I'm going home now. It was a long day." Shunsui said goodbye and went to his own home._

Shunsui got up from his bed and took a shower. He met her that day in the hospital. He prayed for her parents. Unfortunately they didn't make it. He wanted to tell her.

_"Hi Juu! Where is Nanao-chan?"_

_"Hi Shun. Nanao is still sleeping. Do you know something about her parents?"_

_"They both died this morning." Shunsui and Jushiro both sighed._

_"Are you going to tell her now?" Jushiro asked._

_"Yes, I promised she would know it immediately if something changed."_

_"Nanao-chan?" Shunsui said softly. He didn't get a response. "Nanao-chan." Shunsui said a little harder. Her eyes flickered open._

_"Is something wrong?" She asked._

_"Nanao-chan.. Your parents died this morning." He said softly. "I'm sorry."_

_Nanao's eyes widened a little and he saw she tried to hold back tears. Nanao quickly looked to the floor. Shunsui gave her a reassuring squeeze and then he left._

_"How is she?" Jushiro asked him._

_"She's pretending to be allright." Shunsui said. "I left her alone. I think she needed some alone time."_

_"Poor girl."_

_Shunsui hummed in agreement._

_

* * *

_**Thanks for reading this chapter. I always love little Nanao and Shunsui interactions. **

**XXX~_Flowerly_  
**


	2. A new home

**Chapter 2. Chapter is a bit short. Shunsui is still lost in thoughts..  
**

**

* * *

**

Shunsui ate his breakfast after the shower. He didn't eat much, he wasn't really hungry. He got a little bit to involved with Nanao during that time. He couldn't help himself but to ask his staff if she found a new home. None of her family members wanted to take care of an eight year old. He didn't want her to end up in foster care.

_"Nanao-chan?" Shunsui said breaking her out of her thoughts._

_She looked up to him. Her eyes were bloodshot, she must've been crying. "Yes?"_

_"Nanao-chan, you can live with me of you want." He said. He meant it. He didn't want her in fostor care. He could give her a stable home._

_She looked up at him, disbelief in her eyes._

_"Believe me, I just want to see you happy again." He said honestly._

_She looked at her feet. She is surprised he asked her to live with him. She's also scared._

_He placed a hand on her shoulder "Please Nanao-chan."_

_He didn't know how he did but eventually she agreed to live with him._

Shunsui sighed to himself. He was late. He normally looks messy, today he dressed himself in a black suit. He ran downstairs and he quickly closed the door behind him. When he brought Nanao home with him, the only thing he worried about was how is daughter Lisa would react.

_After a lot of phone calls and signing papers he could take her home with him. He told her about his own 16-year old teenage daughter Lisa. He's wondering how Lisa would react. She wasn't to happy with a foster child he once had. He had a 10-year old boy named Gin Ichimaru at his home and he even gave him the creeps. But luckily Sosuke Aizen adopted him. Aizen is also a doctor at the Seireitei hospital and currently working under Shinji Hirako, head of the 5th division the psychiatric ward._

_Shunsui looked at Nanao who's walking next to him. No, Lisa wouldn't have a problem with her. She's just a bit down but what would you do if your parents just died?_

_During the ride home none of them said a word. Nanao was tired and struggled to stay awake while Shunsui was thinking about the past few days._

_When they reached the house Nanao couldn't believe how big his house is. Shunsui saw Nanao how amazed nanao looked at his house and he couldn't help but smile. He's from a rich family and a doctor, so he owed a lot of money. But he has always been practical. He always rented a small apartment until he had Lisa. He wanted to give her a good life in a good environment. He had to admit he spoilt her sometimes._

_"Hey Lisa-chan!" Shunsui called her._

_Lisa went downstairs and saw her dad with a little girl who looked a lot like her behind him._

_"Hi Lisa, this is Nanao."_

_"Nice to meet you, Lisa." Nanao said softly._

_"Nice to meet you to." She said._

_Nanao looked at her. She was wearing a short skirt, glasses and her hair was in 2 braids._

_"Come Nanao-chan, let's get you to your room." Shunsui said._

_Nanao followed him upstairs and he showed her her room. It was big. The walls were pink and everything was so beautiful._

_"This is Lisa's old room." Shunsui said. "We can redocorate it later if you want to."_

_Nanao walked inside and she was amazed. Her life changed a lot. She lost her parents and now she lived somewhere else. Shunsui let Nanao be alone for awhile._

_He was cooking dinner with his daughter Lisa that evening._

_"What happened to her?" Lisa asked referring to Nanao._

_"Lost her parents." Shunsui said._

_"Ouch, poor child."_

_"Nanao-chan! Dinner is ready!" Shunsui yelled. No reaction. He went upstairs and he found her asleep. He tucked her in and kissed her forehead. "Sweet dreams."_

Shunsui slowly walked to down the street. Thinking about Nanao made him smile. She got happier over time, but she always seemed sad. And Lisa read her a lot of books. It was an half year later when Lisa disappeared. It broke him and Nanao's heart.

_"Where's Lisa?" Nanao asked Shunsui "I was hoping I could read with her tonight." Nanao said looking at the book in her hands._

_"She's out of town tonight with her friends." Shunsui said "She'll be back tomorrow, I guarantee you."_

_That morning Lisa still wasn't back. Shunsui called the cops, her friends, went looking himself. But she was gone. Maybe she was kidnapped, murdered.. He didn't want to think about that. And he had to tell Nanao she was gone._

_"Nanao-chan.."_

_"She's gone, isn't she?"_

_Shunsui's face softened "She is gone." Shunsui confirmed. Shunsui pulled Nanao into a hug._

_

* * *

_**Thanks for reading this chapter.**

**XXX~_Flowerly_  
**


	3. Overprotective Final chapter

**Chapter 3. This story is sad. But I really had the urge to write this. **

* * *

He said she was gone. It killed him to say that. It killed her to hear that. Lisa was strong. If something like that could happen to her.. That's why he protected Nanao the best he could. By the time she was 12 years old she started reading science books. Books he found boring, but Nanao could read a book like that all day.

_"Nanao-chan, are you reading that boring stuff again?"_

_"It's not boring." She huffed. "If you don't like it it doesn't mean it's boring."_

_"Why are you reading stuff like that?" Shunsui asked curiously_

_"Because it's interesting." She said. "Why did you become a doctor if you don't like science?"_

_"I didn't become one by choice." Shunsui said._

_"I can't imagine someone forcing you into something you don't like."_

_Shunsui chuckled "I was young. I just stayed at home all day and went out in the evening and got drunk. I did that everyday."_

_Nanao looked at him with disbelief._

_"I already told you I was young." Shunsui said. "Anyway, that's when my parents forced me to become a doctor. They would've kicked me out if I didn't."_

_"Do you like being a doctor now?" Nanao asked._

_"Yes, otherwise I would've quit a long time ago. Do you know what you want be when you're grown up?"_

_"No, I don't know yet."_

_"You've plenty of time to figure out." Shunsui said._

Shunsui went to the flower shop. He likes flower, Nanao did to. Although she would never admit it. He found out the twelve year old liked roses.

_"Nanao-chan, are you still inside. It's spring, you should enjoy it." Shunsui said._

_"I will go outside later. I'm still reading." Nanao said._

_"You can read outside." Shunsui pointed out._

_"No, too much distraction." Nanao said not looking up._

_"What distraction?" Shunsui asked._

_Nanao groaned "Distraction like you." She said irritated._

_Shunsui went outside himself and was happy Nanao came outside after an half hour. He saw her looking at the red roses in his garden._

_"Do you like them?" Shunsui asked._

_Nanao looked up at him "No."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Flowers are stupid." She answered._

_"Why are flowers stupid?"_

_"They're meaningless. They only give you hay fever."_

_Shunsui chuckled. He knew she secretly likes them._

"What may it be sir?"

Shunsui was snapped out of his thoughts "A bouquet of red roses, please."

"Anything else?"

"No, that's it."

"That will be 5 dollar then."

Shunsui paid for the roses and left the store. Shunsui always tried to protect Nanao because of what happened to Lisa. It leaded to an argument when Nanao was 16.

_"What are you doing tonight, Nanao-chan?"_

_"Going to a party."_

_"Where?"_

_"At Rangiku's place."_

_Rangiku was one of Nanao's best friends. He liked Rangiku but she was a little bit to outgoing for his liking. "Are you sure you should go?"_

_"It's her birthday, ofcourse I should go." Nanao said matter-of-factly._

_"But Nanao-chan, I know how crazy she can be." Shunsui said._

_"I know. But it's her birthday. I should go to her birthday."_

_"I don't want you to go." Shunsui said finally._

_"I don't even like this party myself. But I have to go for her." Nanao said._

_"But Nanao-chan.."_

_Nanao cut him off "Are you so overprotecting because of what happened to Lisa?"_

_It was the first time Nanao brought Lisa up in a way like this. "Yes." He answered honestly._

_"You know I won't be there for a long time, I don't use drugs or alcohol, I should be fine."_

_"You know I don't stop worrying though."_

_Nanao sighed "I know."_

_They both went silent._

_"How does it come that Lisa's last name is Yadomaru?" Nanao asked suddenly._

_"I adopted her when she was little. She wanted to keep her last name." Shunsui said. Nanao had never asked this before, they never talked about it before._

_"I figured that. How old was she when you adopted her?"_

_"She was four."_

_Nanao didn't ask more questions. She must've noticed it was hard for him to talk about._

Nanao did go to that party that night, but was home early. She never did crazy stuff and he always did his best to protect her. Unfortunately you can do everything to protect someone but life is always hanging on a single dread. You never know what happens.

... He put the roses on her grave. She liked roses. She was happy. He was happy with her. He's alone now.

* * *

**This is the final chapter. I didn't have the intention to write a happily ever after from the moment I wrote this story, but this turned out really sad. Poor Shunsui. **

**I would like to hear what you think of this short story and what I can do better. I don't write stories often (I never have time) but I always want to know how I can improve. **

**Thanks for reading (and reviewing) this story. **

**XXX~_Flowerly_  
**


End file.
